


DEJA VU

by poisonofwuhan



Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, InSomnia - Fandom, deja vu - Fandom
Genre: Español, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonofwuhan/pseuds/poisonofwuhan
Summary: ¿Este Deja Vu alguna vez acabará?
Relationships: jiyoo - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	DEJA VU

Siete chicas se encontraban jugando afuera de un gran palacio: Minji, Bora, Siyeon y Handong eran las encargadas de encontrar a las menores Yoohyeon, Yubin y Gahyeon. Todas se veían felices, risas llenaban el patio de un gran palacio y, con muchos intentos fallidos de poder atrapar a las menores, el juego llegó a su fin. Cada chica se dirigió a su habitación a darse una relajante ducha para luego ir a comer.

Una gran mesa se posaba en el medio de un gran salón, con siete sillas a su alrededor, tres de un lado, tres del otro y una al final de la gran mesa donde la mayor de las hermanas, Kim Minji, se sentaba. Mientras las siete chicas esperaban la llegada de su cena, estas hablaban sobre temas triviales ya sean nuevos juegos para mañana, tipos de comida, visitar pueblos, etc.; Minji veía a sus hermanas de manera cariñosa, gobernar un reino entero ella sola no sería tan fácil, pero gracias a sus seis soles, puede hacerlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aun así, la mayor se llevó una sorpresa, Yoohyeon se encontraba con una mirada perdida, su hermoso rostro no demostraba felicidad como lo solía hacer antes, preocupando así a Minji.

Después de una magnifica cena, las chicas se fueron a descansar, mañana les tocaba un gran día de diversión, no obstante, solo dos personas se quedaron en el gran salón, Minji y Yoohyeon.

“¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo, hermana?”, preguntó la menor, escondiendo una voz llena de arrogancia y desinterés, “Yoohyeon, ¿Has tenido alguna incomodidad actualmente? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿No has tenido algún problema con las demás?”, preguntó Minji preocupada.

Al momento de que Minji terminó de hablar, unos segundos de silencio llenó la habitación, “¿Yoohyeonie?”, no hubo respuesta de la menor, solo una acción de ponerse de espaldas a su mayor, “¿Yooh…?” “Todas ustedes son el problema, Minji. ¿Acaso no lo ves?, quiero ser la reina, pero tengo que esperar que le cedas el puesto a Bora y Siyeon, ¡y falta mucho para eso!”. Arrogancia, tristeza, ansias de poder… Sentimiento irreconocibles se podían sentir en aquellas palabras de la menor. “¡Kim Yoohyeon!, ser reina no lo es todo, no dejes que la avaricia te gane…”. En un pestañear, Yoohyeon sacó una espada debajo de la mesa y sin dudarlo, apuntó la filosa cuchilla hacia su mayor, “¡No pienso esperar más, Kim Minji! … Hoy este reino tendrá una nueva gobernante.”.

Una batalla se desató en este comedor, Minji desarmada esquivaba los ataques de su menor, en un momento a otro, esta logró arrebatarle la punzante arma de sus manos, tirando a Yoohyeon al suelo en el proceso. Los roles se invirtieron, con su elegante vestimenta negra y cabellos dorados, Kim Minji ahora apuntaba el arma a su hermana de cabellos cenizos y vestimenta blanca, Kim Yoohyeon.

“Hermana, lo siento, lo siento… Fue un error, dejé que mis ansias de poder me ganaran”, dijo arrepentida la de cabellos cenizos. “Yoohyeon, tus acciones fueron incorrectas… Sin embargo, eres mi hermana, te perdonaré por tus errores.” “Minji… JiU, lo siento…”, sorprendida ante repentina declaración, Minji soltó la espada y ayudó a Yoohyeon a levantarse, “Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me llamaste JiU…”, con una sonrisa acogedora, la mujer de cabellos dorados abrazó a su menor, aceptando la disculpa de la misma.

**…**

Cinco días después del incidente entre las hermanas, Minji y Yoohyeon estuvieron más unidas que nunca, se reían, jugaban, hacía casi de todo, juntas. De cierto modo les pareció un poco raro a las demás chicas verlas de esa manera, pero decidieron ignorarlo, pensando que era algo normal; como todo bueno, siempre hay algo que lo hará desaparecer. Las ansias de Yoohyeon siempre estuvieron presente en la misma, es más, la chica de cabellos cenizos estuvo fingiendo ser ‘cariñosa’ en frente de Minji todo este tiempo, planeando en secreto como derrocarla y así tomar su puesto.

“JiU, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?”, preguntó la menor mientras se acercaba a su mayor, “¡Oh, Yoohyeonie! ¿Qué necesitas?”, con su voz angelical y una sonrisa en su rostro, Minji le respondió a su hermana, “Muere por mí.”

**…**

_Unos ojos joviales perdieron su luz por mi culpa,  
cuando la luna vuelva a surgir, por favor, borra nuestras memorias._

_Ahora, aferrándome a este dolor, perdiendo todo  
como te perdí a ti en ese día.  
Pena, estoy sufriendo más,  
en frente a mí, siempre repitiéndose, un Deja Vu._

**…**

Una chica se encontraba sentada en un gran trono de oro, un palacio destruido, lleno de enredaderas y plantas, una espada a mano y un escudo en el suelo. Se preparaba para celebrar un día especial, su coronación.

Nadie se encontraba ahí, solo ella, no más risas, no más charlas, nada. Este reino se ha caído a las ruinas. “Eres la reina ahora… Yoohyeonie… ¿No eras eso lo que querías?”, una luz formó la silueta de una mujer, Yoohyeon reconocía la voz y la silueta de esta. “…”, solo silencio fue lo que llenó la habitación.

“No importa lo que haya pasado aquí… Te volveré a ver en nuestra siguiente vida, estaré esperándote… Mis brazos estarán abiertos, esperando por tu llegada…”, la silueta se paró en frente de su menor, con una sonrisa, la miró. “Nuestra historia está por empezar de nuevo…”.

_“JiU, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?”, preguntó la menor mientras se acercaba a su mayor, “¡Oh, Yoohyeonie! ¿Qué necesitas?”, con su voz angelical y una sonrisa en su rostro, Minji le respondió a su hermana, “Muere por mí.”_

Yoohyeon volvió a ver la historia, siempre la veía, una y otra vez… Volvió a cantar.

_Ahora, aferrándome a este dolor, perdiendo todo  
como te perdí a ti en ese día.  
Pena, estoy sufriendo más,  
en frente a mí, siempre repitiéndose, un Deja Vu._

Lagrimas llenaban los ojos de la chica, esto no era lo que buscaba. Esta no es su _Utopia_.

“Estaré aquí, para ti. Siempre…”, dijo la silueta, sentándose a un lado del trono mientras cerraba los ojos. “… Este Deja Vu no acabará nunca, ¿verdad?”, dijo al fin la menor. “Nuestra historia está condenada a repetirse siempre… Pero puede ser que este Deja Vu terminé tarde o temprano.”

Otra vez, la historia se repetía.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez…

**_No más Utopia._ **

**…**

_Aun cuando me lastimes más, lo sé.  
Como si todos los días fueran un simple sueño,  
a tu lado.  
Lo sé, hemos llegado muy lejos.  
Ahora, estoy en mi Deja Vu._

Silencio, no más ruido… “…”, la mujer levantó su cara, mirando fijamente hacia adelante, sonriendo de un lado con tristeza. “Esto no es lo que quería… ¿Podré estar contigo una vez más?”, cerró los ojos, la chica se dirigió a un sueño eterno.

**_¿Este Deja Vu nunca acabará…?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> Es una historia que tenia ganas de publicar para mis amigos hispano hablantes, desde hace mucho tiempo ya.
> 
> Disculpen que sea muy corta pero no se preocupen, otras cosas vienen por ahi. *pestañeo pestañeo*  
> Siganme en Twitter: @poisonofwuhan_ / @poisonofwuhan (si es que la recupero, claro. Lol)


End file.
